pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Swampert
Swampert (Japanese: ラグラージ Raguraaji) is the / -type Starter Pokémon of the Hoenn region, introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Swampert is an amphibious quadruped Pokémon and just like Mudkip and Marshtomp it too resembles both a mudskipper and an axolotl. It has a long bluish/white body with a lighter blue underbelly. It has four appendages that are a cross between legs and fins. With these, it sometimes stands upright on its hind legs, and at other times is on all fours like a quadruped animal. Each has an orange oval on it. Swampert has large, fan-shaped fins above its eyes and a huge axe-like fin growing out of its behind as a prosaic tail would. It also has a pair of orange gills on either side of its face. It also has very small orange eyes. Special Abilities Swampert has Torrent ability, which lets it have its Water-type moves boosted when damaged enough. When it mega evolves, its ability becomes Swift Swim. Evolution Swampert is the final evolution of the Hoenn Starter Pokémon Mudkip. It evolves from Marshtomp at level 36. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Swampert can further evolve into Mega Swampert if it holds the Swampertite. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Evolve Marshtomp |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Marshtomp |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Pal Park |dprarity=None |platinum=Pal Park |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Marshtomp |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire=Evolve Marshtomp |orasrarity=None |sunmoon=Transfer |smrarity=None }} Side game locations |RS Pinball=Evolve Marshtomp |Trozei=Endless Level 56 Forever Level 6 Trozei Battle Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Western Cave (79F-88F) |PMD2=Lake Afar (B1F-B24F) |Ranger1=Lyra Forest }} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Swampert is very strong. It has enough power to easily drag a boulder weighing more than a ton. This Pokémon also has powerful vision that lets it see even in murky water. |sapphire=Swampert predicts storms by sensing subtle differences in the sounds of waves and tidal winds with its fins. If a storm is approaching, it piles up boulders to protect itself. |emerald=If it senses the approach of a storm and a tidal wave, it protects its seaside nest by piling up boulders. It swims as fast as a jet ski. |firered=Its arms are rock-hard. With one swing, they can batter down its foe. It makes its nests at beautiful beaches. |leafgreen=Its arms are rock-hard. With one swing, they can batter down its foe. It makes its nests at beautiful beaches. |diamond=It can swim while towing a large ship. It bashes down foes with a swing of its thick arms. |pearl=It can swim while towing a large ship. It bashes down foes with a swing of its thick arms. |platinum=It can swim while towing a large ship. It bashes down foes with a swing of its thick arms. |heartgold=Its arms are hard as rock. With one swing, it can break a boulder into pieces. |soulsilver=Its arms are hard as rock. With one swing, it can break a boulder into pieces. |black=It can swim while towing a large ship. It bashes down foes with a swing of its thick arms. |white=It can swim while towing a large ship. It bashes down foes with a swing of its thick arms. |black 2=It can swim while towing a large ship. It bashes down foes with a swing of its thick arms. |white 2=It can swim while towing a large ship. It bashes down foes with a swing of its thick arms. |x=Its arms are hard as rock. With one swing, it can break a boulder into pieces. |y=It can swim while towing a large ship. It bashes down foes with a swing of its thick arms. |or=Swampert is very strong. It has enough power to easily drag a boulder weighing more than a ton. This Pokémon also has powerful vision that lets it see even in murky water. |as=Swampert predicts storms by sensing subtle differences in the sounds of waves and tidal winds with its fins. If a storm is approaching, it piles up boulders to protect itself .}} Stats Swampert= |-| Mega Swampert= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |Hammer Arm|100|90|10|Fighting|Physical|Tough|6|0}} 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 1 |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 1 |'Water Gun'|40|100|25|Water|Special|Cute|4|0}} 1 |'Mud-Slap'|20|100|10|Ground|Special|Cute|3|0}} 4 |'Water Gun'|40|100|25|Water|Special|Cute|4|0}} 9 |'Mud-Slap'|20|100|10|Ground|Special|Cute|3|0}} 12 |[[Foresight]]|—|—|40|Normal|Status|Clever|2|1}} 16 |'Mud Shot'|55|95|15|Ground|Special|Tough|4|0}} 18 |[[Bide]]|—|—|10|Normal|Physical|Tough|3|0}} 22 |'Mud Bomb'|65|85|10|Ground|Special|Cute|2|3}} 28 |Rock Slide|75|90|10|Rock|Physical|Tough|2|2}} 32 |[[Protect]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 39 |'Muddy Water'|90|85|10|Water|Special|Tough|2|2}} 44 |Take Down|90|85|20|Normal|Physical|Tough|6|0}} 51 |'Earthquake'|100|100|10|Ground|Physical|Tough|2|1}} 56 |[[Endeavor]]|—|100|5|Normal|Physical|Tough|2|1}} 63 |Hammer Arm|100|90|10|Fighting|Physical|Tough|6|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime *Tommy's Swampert *Morrison's Swampert *Tucker's Swampert *Brendan's Swampert *Swampert (DP109) *Alva's Swampert Voice Actor In the anime, Swampert was voiced by Scottie Ray in the 4Kids Entertainment dub. Other Swampert is playable in Mystery Dungeon games by evolving Marshtomp. But much like Lucario, he has no role in the main story at all. Trivia *It has the highest base stat total of all fully evolved starter Pokémon. Origin Swampert possesses traits of both mudskippers and axolotls. The fins on its head and tail are likely based off of tessen, Japanese weapons that consisted of metal blades arranged into a folding fan-like arrangement. Etymology This Pokémon's name comes from swamp, a place where many / -type Pokémon would likely be found, and rampart, meaning a fortification, which probably refers to its habit of piling up boulders to protect itself. It could also come from the word expert, as it is very capable in a swamp-like area. Ragurāji likely comes from "lagoon," a shallow body of water separated from other bodies by reefs or islands, and "large." Gallery 260Swampert AG anime.png 260Swampert AG anime 2.png 260Swampert AG anime 3.png 260Swampert-Mega XY anime.png 260Swampert Dream.png 260Swampert Mega Dream.png 260Swampert Pokemon Colosseum.png 260Mega Swampert Pokemon Rumble World.png Swampert-GO.png Category:Mega Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Fish Pokémon Category:Amphibian Pokémon